Hiding from You
by phoenixdreams201
Summary: Evelyn is a girl with some decisions to make and how she deals with them may dictate the rest of her life. Will she follow her heart? And will she have to courage to wait for what she has been wishing for so long?
1. As It Was

Redone - Hope you like it :) Please R&R

* * *

><p><strong>Evelyn's POV<strong>

'Walk slowly – you are never to run – it is not appropriate for a princess and a future queen…' my governess droned as skipped lightly along the garden path, examining the exotic plants and animals that our messengers had brought from faraway lands.

'Margaret – I'll do as I please – you may leave' I tried to ignore her as she continued to tirade behind me.

'There are many, many young ladies in Finwele who would be honoured to hold the position that you do in the palace, and yet you throw it around carelessly as if it were a dishcloth…' the lady ranted on.

'Margaret, I hope you know that it is not your place to talk of such matters' I said curtly, 'you are simply my governess'

'… I don't know why the King and Queen even bother bringing you up – they care for you like their own daughter and yet you don't obey them… your 16th birthday is coming up soon and you will be introduced at court – you must be taught to behave'.

'Margaret. You may depart' I said with a little more force, before she finally seemed to hear and trotted off.

I might have to explain a little here… I'm a princess. Okay, now don't go off thinking that I'm a prissy little girl with puffy ball gowns and sparkling tiaras. None of that. My name is Evelyn, and I was adopted by Queen Genevieve and King Ferdinand as their substitute daughter, when both my parents had passed on, and because they did not have a daughter of their own… Quite a complicated story…

I live in the land of Finwele in the royal palace with the King and Queen and their son, Prince Aubrey. Aubrey was the nicest 'half' brother and the only person I felt I could ever trust in the castle. Ever since my parents had passed on and I was adopted, he had been the most caring and thoughtful person in the castle – the only one I felt I could talk to. He wasn't like the King and Queen, he didn't try to change me. But now he's away on a royal peace declaration trip to Fingryre and wouldn't be back for months… It seems that all the people I love seem to be taken away from me… sooner or later…

Anyway, on my 18th birthday (in a mere two years) it seems as if the King and Queen wish to marry me off to the Prince of Alutheria – Pedro – who looks as if he may be half pig and other half pelican… I suppose there are only two reasons to why they would wish to marry me off like this – 1. I would be off their hands and 2. They would finally be able to make a peace agreement with Alutheria – something that hasn't happened in years. So I'm going to be handed off as a peace agreement – how wonderful. Of course, when the idea was first proposed I would not stand for them to betroth us – I secretly had the naivety to hope that some other handsome prince would come sweep me off my feet and I would never have to see the sagging wretch of Pedro the Third again.

I might not be the 'girly type' who cares about what they wear and how they look constantly and has to wear puffy dresses all the time. But I really do have to admit – I'm a hopeless romantic. Aubrey would often tease me for the countless fantasy and romance books that cluttered my chambers. It seems that because I know that I'll never have a romance of my own, I'm obsessed with reading about others… tragic tales about damsels in distress and heroes in shining armor… You would have thought that life as a princess was glamourous…

But in my world, there were no handsome princes and knights in shining armor… It wasn't fair that princes had their pick of brides out of the various princesses throughout the lands who were paraded before them, but we had to simply go with whomever chose us – whether we liked it or not… I'd rather be a commoner… at least you'd get to fall in love…

* * *

><p>It was out of pity – it was out of pity and guilt that King Ferdinand and Queen Genevieve chose to care for me – or that was what I believed. My own mother had passed on a very long time ago – I could hardly remember her face, I could hardly remember anything about her except the love I knew she felt for me. She wasn't a big part of my life and it feels like I don't really miss her much because I never really knew her… But there are times that I do regret never knowing who she was…<p>

My father was a childhood friend and an important Duke who fought alongside the King during one of our kingdom's most vicious battles and was one of the King's most trusted and most loyal advisors. During the recent war between our nation and Stromlin, he was commissioned to fight for the King, even though he himself cautioned the King that it would be too risky for his battalion, that a lot of good men might be killed and opportunities to do better would arise soon. But he was forced to fight anyway. Whenever the King talked about my father, there was regret in his eyes – I could see it… but it was already too late… there was nothing neither I nor him could do now for my father… for me…

He was killed, and it was the King's entire fault. It was his fault that I was an orphan and somewhere I didn't even want to be, with _advantages_ that I didn't even want to have, and with _riches_ with which I had no use of… So I suppose it was out of guilt that they took it upon themselves to care for me… but I resented them… It was their entire fault and I didn't plan on forgiving them anytime soon…

* * *

><p><strong>Margaret's POV (the governess)<strong>

I stood in front of the King and Queen –

'Genevieve, do you think we made the right choice in taking her in?' the King addressed the Queen.

'Of course we made the right choice Ferdinand – how do you what would have happened, where she would have gone if we had left her to fend for herself – there was no one else out there for her – how would she have survived?'

'I suppose…' he became lost in his train of thoughts.

'… and I suppose you could say that it was your duty – Duke Roland was one of closes friends and advisors – don't you think you would be repaying him for everything he ever did to you by leaving Evelyn to the streets?' the Queen admonished.

'Yes, yes… I suppose…'

The Queen gave an angry little breath of disdain and turned to her ladies in waiting.

* * *

><p><strong>Evelyn's POV<strong>

I stole out of the confinements of the palace… I needed the solitude, the anonymity – the palace life was draining me – and there was only one place that I knew would help me to do so. Taking quick strides, I reached the town centre in no time and pulled the cowl of my cloak further over my head – I had to make sure no one recognised me here, it was too risky – this time I might be kicked out of the palace for good.

The town centre seemed to be bustling with life – this life, this atmosphere filled me up in a soothing and most relaxing way. I gazed around; drinking in the sights around me, for today would be the last day I would get to see all of this for quite a long time, in a few days time court was leaving for the winter castle in Esterworth.

'Hello Sarah!' I called to the baker's daughter as I neared the warmth of the local bakery. Sarah was one of my closest (and only) friends and the only one in the whole town who knew who I really was. I had met her two years ago, but that was a story for another time…

'Well, Ev I haven't seen you in a while have I?' she chirped as she dusted the flour off her hands to give me a hug.

I pinched one of the buns lying on the rack to cool before putting down the money and turning towards her. 'You know what it's like back home; I swear Margaret is out to get me'.

'You can't be too sure of that – she seems like a nice woman – says hello every time she comes in, always prepared to have a chat'.

I threw her a scornful glance and bit into the moist warmness of the roll, I wasn't convinced. 'Anyway, I've heard from a little birdie that the palace cook's boy has taken a fancy to you' I said slyly.

'Oh that's nonsense – you can't always believe what you hear from other people' she said looking more than a little bit pleased and flustered.

'Oh but I believe thou doth protest too much my lady'

She blushed and leaned in secretively… 'Well… he has come in a few times - '

'- a few times? I've heard he's been coming quite a lot more than that!' I joked covertly.

She continued as if she had not heard me '- over the last few weeks and I do believe we shared a moment'.

'Other than both of your clear love of food' we giggled – 'Oh I am so glad for you Sarah – and so awfully jealous – how romantic it would be to fall in love, get married and start a family' I hopped off the bench and twirled around. 'But I suppose I have to resign myself to the fact that I will never have the chance. I will probably have to marry the awful Prince Pedro from Alutheria – he came to visit the palace only last year when the marriage was proposed – oh it was awful! You should have heard him' I said, imitating him '_Butler, this wine is too robust for my palate_'.

'But I've heard that he is quite handsome!'

'Well the royal artists probably had to make a few major adjustments to his wide gaping mouth and round bulbous nose' I said breaking into another fit of laughter. (Yet inside, I was fraught with distress… How did the King and Queen ever expect me to marry that useless hulk of meat?)

'Oh Ev, are you leaving soon for the Winter Castle?' Sarah asked as she finally calmed herself down.

'I'm afraid so, the King and Queen have decided to leave to the Winter Castle early this year – it's been predicted that the winter's going to be cold around these parts this year round. I hope you'll be okay – I really don't want to leave, and Esterworth is so far away with not a soul to talk to.'

'I'll be fine – you just take care of yourself and hurry back'.

'I have to go now Sarah, the King and Queen will be looking for me soon. Take care of yourself as well. I'll see you soon'. _I hope…_ I thought.

'I'll see you soon too darling… Take care' Sarah called after her as she hurried back to the castle.

Soon after she entered the palace walls, her governess was on her heels…

'Evelyn where were you? Not dallying in the gardens surely? You have lessons to attend. French is after Grammar and Royal History…' the governess trailed on.

'Yes, Ma'am' I said meekly, bowing my head and willing her not to see the dirt gathered on my skirts during my visit to town.

'Evelyn, what is that? Get changed, and then go to your lessons – your skirts as filthy! What have you been doing?'

I was not use – she had seen them… 'Um…' I mumbled as I sidestepped up the steps towards my room. 'Thank you Margaret!' I faked a smile and rushed off before she could admonish me further. But you had to give it to her – she had a sharp eye.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's POV<strong>

'Evelyn, please do hurry. We are going to be late and as you should now as a respected young lady – royalty is never late' reprimanded Queen Genevieve as she seated herself delicately in the royal carriage.

'Yes You Highness, I understand'. Evelyn meekly assured as she stepped u into the carriage with the Queen and King.

'No need for the formalities Evelyn,' the Queen softened a bit. 'You should regard us as you parents, you know that'. She looked at Evelyn with kind eyes that betrayed pity.

'Yes ma'am' she said stiffly as the Queen sighed.

'We both know that things have been hard for you' she said looking towards her husband expectantly.

King Ferdinand cleared his voice gruffly and replied absentmindedly. 'Yes, yes… must have been hard for you… but we are also trying our hardest to make you comfortable… _hem, hem_.'

Evelyn merely gave a crisp nod of her head to the King, so as to demonstrate that she had been listening, but she did not really care for their constant hasty apologies and excuses.

There was silence for the rest of the long journey, as the carriage rolled towards it destination. But Evelyn was seething inside, thoughts raging and swirling round and round in her head. _It's all their fault and now they continue to play nice? But they are trying their hardest to make everything better…_the smaller, less significant voice in her mind said. She shook her head. Looking towards the horizon she wondered, _perhaps there were more opportunities out there…_

Esterworth was yet to be discovered...

* * *

><p>Constructive criticism is appreciated :) Pleeeeease press that little button, and type few little words!<p> 


	2. Welcome to Esterworth

Hey guys – well … chapter two is up, after a veeery long break… I'll do my best to start updating regularly, but SCHOOL IS TAKING OVER MY LIFE! It might not be until the end of the year till I can start updating regularly, but then I'm off on vacation – so we'll see how it goes for now shall we?

* * *

><p><strong>Evelyn's POV<strong>

There was no other word to describe the carriage ride to Esterworth but – plain boring. I could have described the rolling hills and valleys and the luscious green trees, but winter had stripped all the livelihood of the view. The scene from the carriage window was dull, dusty and despairing… small shrubs scattered along a vast empire of desert… I could only hope that Esterworth would improve my current view of the situation.

The Queen sat patiently at her needlework and continued to embroider almost the whole journey, whereas the King, after some time of scribbling away at his notes, retired to the other carriage to sleep.

I was pleased when we finally reached Esterworth. True, I had told Sarah that Esterworth was boring ad there was no one to speak to – but it seems that only the latter of that sentence would be true. It may be that there was not one I recognised but I couldn't help by think about what I might discover her.

Esterworth was completely different to my hometown of Coneira. While Coneira was bustling and homey, Esterworth had an air of grandeur, the people living here were what you could call middle class from what I could tell about their habit of dressing similar to the court… the only peasants I could see were the maids and servants flitting in and out of shops and the shopkeepers of small stalls. The town was still a mystery to me, but I hoped it would not be for long.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's POV<strong>

King Ferdinand and Queen Genevieve retired to their quarter in Esterworth's winter palace, and although it was late in the day, as far as Evelyn was concerned – it wasn't over yet – she still had some exploring to do.

Evelyn crept softly through the corridors of the palace, her night slippers padding softly on the tiled floors. For a second she thought she heard someone coming, and a door close, but the sounds faded away as she came nearer to the entrance of the palace gardens and entrance – only to find her way blocked by the royal guard.

_Damn,_ she thought,_ I'll have to find another way out – there's bound to be a secret passage somewhere in the palace._

But tonight she wouldn't go further. Instead she wrapped herself warmly in her thin night robe and explored the garden. It truly was a magnificent sight. The moonlight reflected off the delicate roses and she saw that it was a cloudless night… She would have to return to her chambers soon before the guards noticed her.

As she made her way back through the many corridors and halls of the Esterworth palace, she turned a corner and found herself crashing into another figure. Neither was carrying light, and so she couldn't tell who he was due to the darkness and instead stammered stupidly for a few seconds while a pair of strong, warm hands steadied her, before finally composing herself.

'I…I… Sir, what may you be doing at this hour of night?' she addressed the man.

'I might ask you the same' cam a deep, masculine voice; she could detect the sarcasm and the smirk upon his face. 'A lady such as yourself should know not to be wandering around after dark… You wouldn't want to get hurt…'

'Thank you kind Sir, but I will do as I wish' she replied rather curtly 'I will retire to my quarters now if you please, I am gracious for you… hospitality' the last word was absolutely dripping with sarcasm.

He was quiet now, as she sidestepped him and hurried back to her quarters, hoping that in the dark he had not recognised her…

* * *

><p>The next morning, she was woken up by her maid (who went by the name of Celia). It was a rather sleepy princess who got out of bed that morning – she hadn't noticed but her late night adventure had taken a few hours at the least and she had arrived back at her quarters at almost 2 o'clock in the morning.<p>

'My Lady, would it please you to have the bath oils, lavender essence or the bubble bath for your morning cleanse?'

'I'll have all of them' Evelyn mumbled, her eyes still firmly shut.

Her perplexed maid meekly set about preparing her bath as another came in with a tray of food and drink for the Princess.

'Thank you' she said to the maid, and without another word she dove into the food. By no time she was feeling better, and after she had cleaned herself up, she headed towards the throne room to see the King and Queen and to find out what they had planned for the day ahead.

* * *

><p><strong>Evelyn's POV<strong>

'Your Highness' I bowed.

'Evelyn, it seems that they King has had to retire to the council chamber for important discussions and we must cancel all our appointment for today. You are welcome to go wherever in the palace that you may wish. But I must caution you… to not get into any trouble' the Queen gave me a weak smile.

'Yes your Highness' I curtseyed out of the room, solemn and careful – but truly happy inside – this news presented me with an open window to explore the castle.

I strolled around the castle, careful to keep out of the way of any servants and courtesans, looking for anything suspicious and secret trapdoors or out of place levers. Anything at all that I thought wasn't supposed to be there… and there were none to find… that is until I reached the royal library.

When I entered, a fire burned merrily under the mantel piece, and walls were lined from ceiling to floor with bookshelves – all of them full. Near the fireplace, some comfortable chairs were arranged and on the opposite side of the room, there was a small study table which was (to my surprise) occupied.

A young man was hunched over the desk – I almost couldn't see him for the piles and piles of books that towered over him. He was writing away furiously at something I could not see.

I tried to move across the room towards the bookshelves silently, but as my usual clumsiness assured that I captured the attention of this particular young man…

'Your Highness' he inclined his head towards me, smirking slightly.

"You highness" I bowed.

'And you may you be Sir?' I said trying (my very hardest) to be polite.

'Allow me to introduce myself princess, I am Prince Andrew of Fingryre' he said with a low bow, 'I believe I can say that I have met your… half brother Prince Aubrey – a wonderful man, skilled swordsman and a good politician…'

I couldn't help myself. I hadn't seen Aubrey for what seemed like decades, and was dying for some information of his wellbeing. 'Aubrey? How is he? I haven't heard from my brother for quite a while!'

'I've heard that Aubrey is currently in Xandria but is returning shortly – back to Fenwele I believe – and if I am not correct, right here to Esterworth.'

I could barely contain my excitement. Aubrey was coming home! After the initial thrill wore off I returned to the cold association of my new acquaintance. At once I recognised Prince Andrew from yesterday night… I could detect the same sarcasm and authority in his voice.

'Sire, if I may ask, what were you doing out late at night yesterday?' I asked coldly, not even bothering to turn my face to acknowledge him.

'Oh, so you did recognise me' he said with a chuckle, 'nothing much, I'm sure you weren't meaning to pry'.

I blushed at the comment, knowing he was right, and that it was not my place to question a man I barely new moreover question a man at all. I busied myself trying to find and book that I like and once I had seated myself in the far corner of the library by the fireplace – as far away from the Prince as I could get.

Unfortunately for me, Prince Andrew abandoned his task and came over to sit across from me and glanced at the book I was reading… 'Ah, _Rose Among Thorns, _a classic for the hopelessly romantic – I'll have to say that I haven't read it myself.'

'You would chide a lady for her choice in book?' I questioned daringly.

He replied smoothly 'Not at all, I was merely commenting on the style'.

'And what exactly was that comment? You think that romances are…? Unsuitable?'

'Well, what practicality are you going to receive from them? Have they any basis of truth?'

'So you don't believe in true love?' I asked astonished.

'Well, that's a personal question – and I didn't say that. But everything you read in those books cannot be accounted for – that's all I am really saying.'

'I cannot believe it – creatures below us, animals have partners for life and yet here you are, saying that you don't believe in love'.

'As I just said princess, I didn't say that. I was just saying that some things in romance novels – mind you many things – cannot be accounted for. This is real life. If I one day found a woman I loved, most likely, I wouldn't be able to marry her because my father would have already arranged a marriage for me – and say that she was of a lower status that I – it wouldn't be proper to marry her' he exclaimed.

I put my book down and stood up abruptly. I didn't know what about this man made me so angry – but to say the least he made me furious. 'Thank you Sire for your time and your opinion, I am afraid I must leave'.

'Your Highness' he bowed as I left the room.

* * *

><p><strong>Andrew's POV<strong>

That woman (pardon me, Princess) was insufferable. It wasn't her place to argue with a prince – over his choice of book of all things. I cannot believe she continued to argue that romance novels were… real? Okay, I realise that it is every woman's fantasy to fall in love and be married – but that is not always the case… can't she understand that?

I gave a small sigh and gathered up my belongings. Duelling practice was next…

Francis (my duelling master) drilled me until I was to the point of exhaustion. He had defeated me many times today, which was unusual given my affinity to duelling, and the common knowledge of my skill.

'Andrew, what's going on? You seem to be out of touch today… far from your usual standards', Francis inquired with concern.

'Sorry Francis, I've got a lot on my mind… today's been pretty stirring.'

Francis raised an eyebrow sceptically 'I was under the impression that you spent the day in the Royal Library so as… not… to get tired.'

'I was I assure you… just a few things turned up while I was there'.

'I hope your father is of good health'.

'Oh yes,' I replied distractedly 'It was nothing of that sort, he is perfectly fine.'

'I believe you may need the rest of the day off – you are dismissed.'

'No, Francis – I assure you, I am perfectly fine – I can go on' I cried, not wanting to displease the Duelling Master.

Francis again raised an eyebrow 'No need, I'll be fine… Let's just hope that you will be feeling better by the time of your next duelling session'.

'Yes Sir'.

'Your Highness, if I may take your leave' France bowed and walked away.

I needed to relax. I don't know what it was about that woman, her fighting spirit – or rather disruptive argument as I might put – may have just put me off my game today. The end of the passages would find me comfort, but first, I needed to change into more suitable clothes.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's POV<strong>

_That man!_ Evelyn thought as she raced back to her room. _I suppose he enjoys ruining the hopes and dreams of young maidens, I feel for the woman that marries him!_

She stomped her way into the room and towards her bed, but as she walked, she noticed that a corner of the rug beside her bed had been folded up somehow. Beneath it, the floor didn't look quite the same as the rest of the room. Quickly, she went over and pulled the rest of the rug off – and lo behold... it hid a trapdoor!

_No doubt_ she thought, _this trapdoor leads to outside the palace grounds… I'm investigating…_ but first, she needed more suitable clothes. She had already 'borrowed' some clothes from her maid in case of emergency and dressed hurriedly before doing her hair in loose side plait.

As she lowered herself in, she closed the trapdoor so no one would notice. The passages underground were damp and dark. She wished she had thought to bring a candle. The path was winding but there were no places where the road split, so she assumed she was going in the right direction. After what seemed to be only a few minutes she stepped out into the light.

I was just as she had though when she first came to Esterworth. The people here looked snobby and acted snobby – except for the peasants. Apart from being seemingly better dressed than the peasants of Coneira, they were the same. They looked cheerful as they went about their daily work… much happier that the nobles who either rode carriages or stood to as side while their servants dealt with the 'commoners'.

She breathed in the fresh air and went to find a nearby bakery to see if it was any good. She walked absentmindedly towards a fruit stall to see if she could find something to eat along her way.

_Honestly,_ she thought,_ it seems that the palace is not feeding me well enough!_

Not looking where she was going, she immediately crashed into someone and suddenly she was looking into a pair of sharp blue-green eyes and a mop of floppy blonde hair…

She looked down at her feet shyly and mumbles, 'Sorry Sir, it was careless of me. I wasn't watching where I was going… I apologise.'

The man chuckled good-naturedly 'It's alright, it's probably my fault as well'.

She looked up to find him staring intently at her and immediately looked back down again.

'Well perhaps you would like to accompany me to the… trinket stall to buy you something… In place of my carelessness…'

She had no idea why a peasant such as him would willingly spend money on a total stranger… 'I couldn't Sir, you must keep the money for yourself and use it on something important.'

'I insist' he said firmly and offered his arm to her, which she took immediately… in order to be polite of course… but that's only how her mind rationalised it as she was gripped the well muscled arm. As they walked towards the stall, the tall young man inquired curiously 'Sorry, I didn't quite catch your name before…'

Evelyn scolded herself mentally… _why she hadn't chosen a name before she had come she didn't know… She knew something like this would eventually happen… Someone would ask for her name…_

She quickly chose her mother's name… Anne… It was a simple name that wouldn't give away much.

'Sir, my name is Anne, and you?' she inclined her head inquiringly.

'Derek… my name is Derek… no need to call me Sir, Derek is just fine.'

'Yes Si – I mean Derek'.

When they reached the trinket stall, Derek insisted vehemently that she choose something. Evelyn immediately reached for one of the lowest priced items, she couldn't let him spend much money on her, and it was only polite to do so… But Derek brushed away her hand and picked a string of finely graded pearls that had a warm yellowish glow to them, and must have cost a fortune to a peasant such as himself.

'No Derek, I couldn't… They cost too much… There is really no need for any type of gift – we both crashed into each other after all…'

'Nonsense, it's nothing… After all, I think they would look perfect on you', and as she blushed, he turned to the stall owner and said 'I'll take these Sir' and deposited the money in the merchant's outstretched hand.

'Thank you' Evelyn said softly as he clasped the beads around her neck 'they're lovely…'

'It was my pleasure… I was right after all…' he gave Evelyn a smile that made her melt at the knees while she tilted an inquiring nod in his direction.

'They look perfect on you…'

'You're too kind…' she murmured, blushing once more.

'I wouldn't think that you've had anything to eat I suppose?'

She shook her head.

'Why then, why don't you accompany me to the local bakery? They have wonderful rolls…'

'Thank you again Derek, but I…' _I really must be going_, she thought… _Oh, stuff that, it's only for a day._ 'I would really love to go, but I insist I'll pay this time.'

They both laughed as he happily offered her his arm once more and led her towards the bakery.

**Evelyn's POV**

The local bakery was exceptional, and I felt a pang of nostalgia when it reminded me of Sarah, the bakery and the town back in Coneira... It had only been two, three days and I was already missing them.

The lady at the bakery was a chubby old woman named Martha who ran the family business with her husband and two sons, and as Derek led me towards her, she waved merrily. Clearly he was a regular here.

'Oh Derek, it's good to see you again' she said as she gave him a friendly peck on the cheek. 'But what's this? You've brought a beautiful young lady with you!'

'Let me introduce you two, Martha - this is Anne, Anne - this is Martha... I did only meet Anne today.'

'It's a pleasure to meet you ma'am' I said softly.

'Martha is just fine... and what would you two dears like to have?'

'I'll have a Cinnamon Roll and...' Derek looked at me inquiringly...

'Well, I'll have and Apple Croissant...'

'One Cinnamon Roll and one Apple Croissant. I'll have my son get them to you. Why don't you two sit down for a bit?'

'Thank you Martha' Derek said before leading me towards an unoccupied table.

Once we were seated and had received our pastries, Derek gazed in my direction with an intent look in his sparkling eyes... and I immediately looked down again, trying to make my roll seem more interesting than it really was...

'Anne,' he said, 'Tell me a little about yourself...'

* * *

><p>So what do you think? Please Review!<p> 


	3. Kind Stranger

Hey everyone - it was disappointing amount of readers who reviewed the last chapter. It was quite sad for me... I know you're all out there - reading my story (that's what traffic stats are for) - so pleeeease please leave a review. It makes my day soooo much better, and motivates me to write and post more chapters. Thanks to those who reviewed :)

* * *

><p><strong>Last chapter:<strong>

"_Anne" he said, "Tell me a little about yourself"_

* * *

><p><strong>Evelyn's POV<strong>

I wasn't expecting it at all, but it struck me as a nice thing that he wanted to get to know me… that he cared…

'Well,' I started hesitantly… It was unfortunate that I actually liked Derek seeing as I regretfully wouldn't be able to answer truthfully to his question. I hated to start a friendship, or whatever this relationship would be based on lies, but it was time to start making things up. I tried to keep as close to the real story as possible, in my garbled version of the events… 'I've lived in the town of Coneira for all most all my life, with my Uncle, Aunt and cousin… My Uncle's friend recently requested for a partner with his small business so we moved…'

'You must miss it there' he said softly 'Truthfully I've never been to Coneira, but I've heard that it is a wonderful area… well go on…' he encouraged.

'My mother… she passed on when I was only young, I hardly remember her… but my father…' I choked. I could feel the tears getting to me… I had never talked about this with anyone… not even Sarah… but somehow this kind stranger seemed the right person to trust… I felt as if I had to tell him, tell him everything… even though I couldn't…

'It's alright; you needn't talk about this…' Derek said soothingly.

'No, I can keep going … I have to keep going' I steeled myself, as Derek only seemed to grow increasingly concerned – (possibly for my sanity, due to my seemingly strange needed to tell him as a stranger my life story) – 'My father was very close to my uncle, he was also a soldier and my Uncle the head of his battalion… During the war, during one particular battle, he warned my uncle that it would be too hard to fight – too many men would be lost… But he went anyway – on my Uncle's orders… He was killed…' Now the wall of anger hit me 'I can never forgive him!' The tears flowed freely now.

'Now, now… you must learn to forgive your uncle. Imagine the pain he must be going through as well… Your father must have been a good friend to him…' he soothed.

'I don't know if I can… For him, life goes on… He has his wife, and his son. But I'm alone…'

'You'll never know without trying… and know, you're never alone…' he smiled at me softly.

'I… I'll try…'

'That a girl… you'll be fine, and perhaps it will ease his conscience to know that you've forgiven him…'

'Thank you,' I murmured 'You must think if terribly horrible for me to burst into tears over a complete stranger. I must be going; it will get dark soon… But thank you for everything. You've helped, and I did enjoy the rest of the day immensely…' I fingered the row of beads on my neck, but got up to leave nevertheless…

'Anne, when can I see you again? I don't want to be a complete stranger' He seemed taken aback by his own forwardness, which made me laugh a little.

'I… I don't know…' I said blushing again. 'I'd love to see you again, but I…'

'Anne, there is a festival two days from now… surely you must know of it… meet me then… I'll be waiting.'

I nodded shyly.

He stood up as well and sighed. 'I suppose I must leave now as well.'

'Today has been wonderful, thank you again… I hope to see you again' looking up from my shoes, I looked into his eyes… there was the same looked again, something soulful in his beautiful eyes… _wait did I actually think that? Something is definitely happening to me – I've never had a thought like that before… true, I may be a romantic – but really?_

'It's been my pleasure; would you like me to escort you home?' he said warmly.

'No, no' I said, desperately trying to keep my cool, though I thought it was hopelessly romantic to be walked home – but what could I ask him to do? Escort me to the palace? Not going to happen. 'I'll be fine, thank you for the offer though.'

He laughed a warm, deep laugh 'It seems you've been saying thank you a lot to me, since we've met'

'Sorry' I mumbled, looking back down at my shoes.

'No' he laughed loudly this time 'there's nothing to apologise for, I just love how innocent you are.' he brushed a piece of my dark brunette hair behind my ear as my blush continued to deepen. 'I hope to see you soon too… Goodbye Anne…'

'Goodbye Derek' I said softly and started to walk back to the entrance of the secret passage. As I walked, I felt the gaze of his eyes on my figure and turned around… and there he was, still looking after me as I went. When I was sure he could no longer see me, I turned into the passage and began my journey home…

As I lay in bed that night, I couldn't help but thing about a pair of sparkling blue-green eyes, those hard defined features, and that mop of sandy blonde hair… Derek was undoubtedly the most kind hearted (and handsome – if I may say) man I had ever met. I couldn't help but feel attracted to him… though I doubted that he felt the same way, he had probably thought it his duty to help a poor selfless girl when she crashed into him… No doubt he probably already had a fiancé at home, or another pretty woman in his life… but then why had he asked her to meet him in three days time?... I couldn't help but hope.

These troubling thoughts swirled around in my head as I fell into a restless sleep…

* * *

><p><strong>Author's POV<strong>

Evelyn woke in the morning to find Celia fluttering over her anxiously.

'What's the problem Celia? What's happened?' Evelyn asked her uneasily.

'You've had nothing to eat since breakfast yesterday – you must be starving! Oh, I'm so sorry! I completely lost track of the time yesterday. I was with the other girls and… I simply… Oh I'm so sorry… I promise it won't happen again.'

Evelyn threw an amused smile at her maid, 'It's fine Celia, I managed to have my meals yesterday – it's alright'.

'Oh, thank god. I was so worried about you. You poor lamb!'

'I'm fine, besides I could go without a meal once in a while'.

Celia twittered nervously before going to prepare the princess's bath; while another maid brought in Evelyn's morning meal… She sat at the small table near the window and gazed to the horizon. She could just see glimpses of the town square. Could she tell anyone about her outing? Could she even meet Derek again? She knew it was wrong… but who could resist the chance of love, a shot at love? If it didn't work out, she would leave and Derek would never hear from her again, she decided… but what if it did work out? What would she do? Well, there wasn't time to think about that improbably future right now. In half an hour, she had an audience with the Queen which would be followed her participation in a council meeting. After that she had dancing lessons followed by the study of Finwele's laws…

She dressed quickly with the help of her maids and rushed off to her appointment with the Queen...

Meanwhile in a different part of Esterworth, a young man was thinking about the dark haired beauty he had only met yesterday...

* * *

><p><strong>Evelyn's POV<strong>

'Evelyn' the Queen bowed her head in acknowledgement from her place where she sat on her magnificent throne.

'Your Highness' I said, curtseying lowly.

'May I ask how your day was yesterday? I'm terribly sorry we had to cancel our other appointments as such late notice.'

'My day was highly enjoyable, Your Highness' I said politely.

'Highly enjoyable?' she raised an eyebrow curiously 'So what exactly did you do?'

'Well, I went strolling about the castle for a bit… I found the royal library which was quite extraordinary…'

'I see, we must go now – the council meeting will start soon – the King is already present in the council chambers, but you will need an escort – Prince Andrew of Fingryre has agreed to.'

I groaned internally – did it really have to be _that_ smug man? Still, I resigned myself to the fact that he wasn't at all as bad as Prince Pedro of Alutheria.

Just as she spoke, the tall mahogany doors of the room opened and Prince Andrew arrived.

'It's good to see you, You Highness' he bowed low, then turned to me and said 'Princess' with an inclination of his head.

I see you two have already met, so there is no need for introductions then' the Queen smiled serenely.

'I'm sorry Your Highness, but I didn't quite catch your daughter's name…'

The Queen looked at me expectantly. 'Sorry Sir, I am Princess Evelyn of Finwele' I said with a small curtsey.

'The time is now over for introductions. The council meeting is starting shortly, we must leave' The Queen led us to another the door leading to the chambers in which the meeting was to be held, and we walked in. The Queen gracefully gliding as I hesitantly held the Prince's arm from behind her.

There was a large, intricately carved table in the middle of the room and the King and several officials were sitting around it. The King (sitting at the head of the table) indicated a spare spot to his right and gestured for me to sit there and a spare spot to his left for Prince Andrew. The Queen sat opposite the King on the other side of the table.

'Hem, hem' the King cleared his through. 'Well as you all must know, we are here to discuss an issue of utmost importance, and that which must be counteracted immediately' he looked around the table at each of our faces. 'This is the problem concerning the trade route to Alutheria'.

'Alutheria is demanding more trade with them, otherwise an uprising has been threatened.' the King sighed, 'we need to grant them this, otherwise there may never be peace among our countries – but, we do not have enough money in the treasury, nor enough produce to accomplish this.'

One of the officials piped up at that moment 'We should increase taxes, that way we can build a grant of enough money to support this proposition'

'No' said another 'we should borrow money from another country'.

'But we are already in debt' said the first 'my ideas is better'

'But - '

I had been listening attentively for the time being, yet I had ideas of my own. 'Good Sirs, I am sure you have the best interests of our nation at heart, but I feel that there are some major disadvantages in your ideas. I hope you will think enough of me, to hear me out.'

'Of course, Princess' they murmured.

'Your Highness,' I said turning to the King 'the first idea is initially a good one, but in the long term it causes a few major disadvantages. The taxes the citizens of Finwele already ay are of a substantially low degree compared to that of other countries. If we were indeed to gather an amount of money that would help us succeed in increasing trade to Alutheria, we would need to increase taxes by a large percentage, which may cause uprising among the currently peaceful people of Finwele.' Now I turned to the official that had made the second statement. 'Your idea Sir, is also a good one, but as has been pointed out, we are already in debt – though it is not a large amount, that debt would substantially increase meaning, that on possible failure to return the money, countries will have the right to declare war on us, leaving us in an extremely vulnerable position.'

The first official turned to me 'But Princess, these are the only ideas that we have'.

'No' I said 'there is another option, if you will allow me to suggest, Your Highness.'

'Go on,' encouraged the King, looking at me with more interest.

'The trade route we currently have with Xandria is significantly large, but we not get many returns because their country is comparatively small and their produce is plenty as well. If we directed less trade to Xandria and rerouted some of that to Alutheria, the amount should be just about right – even if it became necessary to increase taxes or to borrow from another country, it wouldn't be of a large amount' I explained.

The King looked at me in surprise 'Evelyn, that is an extremely well thought proposition. Officials, I believe this is a strategic opportunity for us to grant Alutheria their wish, without the vulnerability of bankruptcy. We shall go ahead with this plan!'

The rest of the officials looked quite a bit disgruntled, but they dare not disobey their King. 'Yes, Your Highness'.

'Good, good' said the King, this was one of the few times that I seen him remotely happy after my father's death. 'I will figure out the details of it all with the Queen, the rest of you are dismissed. Evelyn if need be, we will call upon you for consultation. Thank you all for your contributions.'

I got u slowly, and as I made my way out, I softly kissed the forehead of the King. He looked surprised and pleased at the same time, but I believe he seemed to understand that he was forgiven and that if I could help it, I wasn't going to cause him any more trouble. The Queen smiled at me appreciatively as I left the chamber.

* * *

><p><strong>Andrew's POV<strong>

_Well, it's true she's crazy, but I'll give it to her – she does have a brain in her fancifully thinking head – and one that works pretty well too. I had to escort the insufferable romantic to a council meeting – don't get me wrong, I didn't volunteer for the job, the Queen herself personally saw to it that I came… How wonderful! - As if!_

After the meeting had been concluded, I followed her out of the chamber and caught up with her as she strode confidently down the hall way.

'Lady Romance, I do have to admit, you did a pretty good job back there in the meeting.'

'Well, Sir Ego,' she replied smirking 'Thank you, I think I could tell by myself that I did an impressive job with the council.'

'Fine Princess, I give up – I don't even know why we act like this every time we meet… But there is something I'd like to show you. Something I think you'd appreciate.' I said, emphasising the last word.

Her demeanour changed immediately. 'I can't… I've got to be places.' she said nervously.

Wondering why she was so nervous I said, 'Not in the afternoon, I have something I have to do as well… But in the morning –early in the morning. I figured that you were used to walking around in the dark. Meet me in the garden.'

'Fine,' she said cautiously 'it better be good'.

It was true. Yesterday afternoon I was taking a walk in the garden and stumbled across something that I was certain that Evelyn would be interested in, to say the least.

* * *

><p><strong>Evelyn's POV<strong>

I walked back to my quarters, wondering what Prince Andrew wanted to show me. Seeing as there seemed to be some type of unspoken truce between the two of us, I hoped sincerely it wasn't a trick – I didn't want to be late to meet with Derek. I knew the whole situation was the wrong thing to do – but I couldn't keep myself away. I was never going to be able to stay with him; I knew that I was merely toying around, desperate for a chance of love. But I would have to leave one day… leave him, but that didn't seem to stop me.

'Celia,' I called to my maid 'please prepare my bath for me, and ask for someone to bring my dinner in – I am going to sleep early. If anyone asks for me, tell them I have retired to bed with a headache. Thank you'.

'Yes, Your Highness' she bowed and left the room.

* * *

><p>Press the little button down there and make my day :)<p> 


End file.
